This invention relates to an electric food processor that slices, minces or grinds vegetables, or other food products, through the rotation of a rotary blade and particularly to a food processor of reduced size.
Electric food processors are comprised of a number of elements. A main case or body receives the driving parts. An electric motor is disposed in the case. A rotary shaft driven by the motor is supported in the case in a rotatable manner. A container or vessel is installed freely detachably on the main case. The food material to be processed is fed into the container or vessel. A rotary blade, which is detachably supported on the rotary shaft, is located inside the container. A cover with a feed opening covers the upper end opening of the container where the rotary blade has been installed. When the food material to be processed is fed into the container through the feed opening in the cover, that food material is cut or chopped to the required size and shape by the rotating rotary blade.
Because an electric food processor having the above structure must accommodate within its container all of the food material that has been processed, it is essential to provide a container having adequate capacity. As a result, the entire conventional food processor has become large to a certain degree, and it has been difficult to reduce its size.